


Pulvis et umbra sumus.

by Mystury



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, Experimental Style, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystury/pseuds/Mystury
Summary: "We are but dust and shadow."-Horace, The Odes of Horace





	

He was like dust in a summer breeze.

He felt the weight of the world disappear from his shoulders as he floated over grasslands and hills, over towns and cities.

There was nothing but the sun on his face, warm and caring, and the air under him, lifting him up and taking him away. He noticed that he was elevating, he got higher and higher until he could feel the moisture of clouds kiss his eyelids and engulf him in nothing but mist.

When he concentrated hard enough he could hear the universe whisper to him, it told him all about the secrets of this world and how they did not matter to him anymore, he had left this realm when he made the decision to jump, the decision that no matter how hard he worked he would never achieve what he wished for, so with a last inhale he shifted his point of gravity so that the earth could claim once more what it had created.

He wasn’t supposed to be an angel, wasn’t supposed to guard anyone and yet he defied his orders just because of amber eyes and golden hair.

Humans were fickle things, so quick to jump to conclusions or emotions, they fell so fast and hard it was no wonder that they were born in one second and already died in the next.

Tooru.

That’s what they had called him and the memory of this word that was supposed to describe his entire entity made him smile.

Ryouta.

That’s what  _ he  _ has been called and suddenly Tooru understood why names were so important to humans, why they liked to describe a person with only a sound. It was so that they could call out to them. Because in their lifespans every moment was precious and every memory was significant.

Tooru couldn’t even remember the first thousand years of him existing and yet Ryouta had insisted on celebrating his birthday like it was something special, something unique.

They grew older together, souls intertwined and hearts so wild it nearly made Tooru’s start beating. Their faiths were no longer able to separate and with every year that passed in the first realm, the light in Ryouta’s eyes seemed to weaken. And Tooru started feeling restless.

He had screamed up at the sky, begging it to take them in, to forgive him, the homeless renegade who had been forbidden to watch the humans and still did. Who had grown up with angels and faeries and yet had found beauty in the finite flesh of a young boy who loved other people more than himself.

When Ryouta died, the turned him to dust.

So Tooru, too, returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I never actually planned on posting this but .. here we are.


End file.
